New Revolution
by XxMelxBelxX
Summary: What would happen if Light's dream came true? Now L, Near, Matt and Mello must team up to fight the world's new ruler...and the stakes have never been higher.


**This Fiction was written by XxMelxBelxX and ShadowApple. We do not own Death Note. Enjoy!**

Prologue 

They called him insane. They said he was in over his head. But he did it.  
Light Yagami was god of the world.  
Of course, we tried to stop him. The world's best detective, L, had stood in his way. His successors Near and Mello stood in his way.  
But it wasn't enough. We'd failed; we couldn't overcome the powers of the Death Note. And now we were paying for it.  
The Year was 2020.  
When you said the words "Light Yagami", you would get this public response: "Oh, he is our god, our messenger, the one that has turned the world around. There are almost no more criminals! And he even overcame that damned detective L." Turn to the internet, and you might encounter a message or two like this:

"He has gone mad with power. His perfect world will never come to pass, because the human soul is simply not perfect. He will ultimately fail." I later found that the author of this site was brutally murdered. Suffered a massive heart attack.

The world wasn't perfect, but it wasn't poor. Life went on kind of similar to the way it goes on today, with a few..."minor" changes.  
Anonymous writing or reviews on the internet was strictly forbidden. There were no more of those talk shows; anything broadcasted to the public was either news of criminals' death, or something created by the god himself. The Secret Police of Kira (SPOK for short) crawled through the streets, sniffing out criminals or anti-Kira rebels (SPOK were the only people alive with access to any legal weapons). You couldn't trust ANYONE with your secrets, especially if it involved crime, for most were completely dedicated to Kira. Poor fools.  
This is a lot to put on you, isn't it? It'll all make sense as this story unfolds. I'll start at the base of all of the action: Light Yagami's secret palace.  
Light Yagami's life had changed dramatically. He had grown from a quiet, smart teenager to a full-grown, responsible god. Or at least, that's what he told himself. He lived in the country; in a secret place, secluded from the world he ruled. He lived in what was probably the largest house imaginable; it looked like a cross between a castle and a mansion. His place was crammed with SPOK agents, and their headquarters were located minutes away, should any harm come to their ruler. Light rarely left his home.

As for his family, his sister, father, and mother had disappeared mysteriously 3 years ago without a trace.

Light had married Misa, only because he could use her as a successor, though she still irritated him greatly. Light had two children; twins, actually: Calum and Keira. Ages 15, they resembled their father greatly. The two were bright children, always aspiring to be like their father, always doing well for the world. ...that's what everyone thought; they thought that they were the perfect family. But they weren't that. They were far from perfect. As life continued on our, or Light's, planet, most were looking for hope; a way to take Kira off of his throne, and Calum and Keira were the ones who were most aware of this.  
But where ever there is evil, good is always behind to stop it. In this case it's LIS, or Light in the Shadows.

LIS is the secret organization created by none other than L. It was created a year after Light became the new god of the world.

In the first few months of Light's ruling, L stayed at Whammy House, until the multiple spies that were ordered to find out EVERYTHING about his whereabouts had gotten a hint that he was there. But due to the fact that his agents were forced to join SPOK, if not they would be killed; he was not able to be protected. After hearing that they were on his tail, he ordered Roger to take all the children to a safe house deep in the woods of England. After that he told Roger "You'll hear from me soon." then left with a few agents who stayed despite the risk.

It didn't take long to find a good place to hide, but he knew he'd have to stay close to Light no matter what. He decided to stay in an abandoned police building that was infiltrated by SPOK, the team in the building were against Light. Even though there was risk of being that close to Light, L swore he wouldn't go any farther, even if it meant he would lose his life.  
After a year, LIS was born, and no one knew of it. There are four major 'rulers' in it; L, Near, Matt, Mello. Unfortunately, after the incident at the warehouse the only ones who lived were Light and Near. Makami was shot but that was before he almost wrote Near's name in the Death Note. Sadly, the rest were written. Near had thought he had won the game, so his team had taken there masks off, but he was horribly wrong. He still regrets it.

Mello and Matt live in Australia, Near lives in Texas, and L is in Japan. Mello and Matt are the spies in LIS. They deal with getting information whether it is to dig it up or use force. At their side are Shadow and Nightmare. Shadow is and expert in martial arts and its weapons, while Nightmare is a skilled gunman; you'll never see him without a gun. They both come from Whammy House.

Near is still the successor to L, but he also has to deal with organizing everything that goes on. He also helps L however he can. Working with him is Samantha. She helps Near with organizing and with helping L. But she never really takes anything seriously. They call her the Joker, mainly because of her humor, also that she can trick or leave traps for people who are starting to figure something out about LIS.

Finally, the top 'ruler' of LIS, L. His job is to do what he does best, free the world of crime. But in a justified way, not like Light. By his side is Emma. She is the youngest member of LIS. She is kind but when it comes to Light she'll stop at nothing to catch him. She is very good at figuring out traps left by SPOK to capture any one opposing Light.

Light in the Shadow's goal? Capture Light no matter what!  
Now, in this new world, with these new rules, the stage is set for a revolution…

**We hope you liked it! Please review =D**


End file.
